


Unexpected Attraction: iKON Edition

by Katy_iKONfusion



Category: binhwan - Fandom, ikonic
Genre: M/M, Other, iKON - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-01-26 04:13:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21367981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katy_iKONfusion/pseuds/Katy_iKONfusion
Summary: A love that is unlike the common. Not your usual bad boy meets good.Two clashing personalities makes a union of unexpected attraction. Love, betrayal and a lot more of history to make the present worth understanding and the future more defined, however , not everything planned will be met. And not every decision followed through. One click and you'll find yourself thrust to the life of Kim JinHwan and his undoubtedly unexpected attraction.2/29/20---- I decided to make this into a drabble since I don't know how to continue any stories I started
Relationships: binhwan
Kudos: 10





	1. Black 'n Bloody

**Author's Note:**

> A first for everything.

"Love is a broad idea. It has many branches and sometimes it got misinterpreted by most people. "

I raised my brows at the words I read from the flier my friend is holding. For something so boring looking, it sure is interesting. 

"Hyung? Why did that old lady gave this to me?"  
Ju-ne, my longtime friend, ask me in his usually bewildered look which broke me out of my musing. Remembering that old lady from before who suddenly appeared out of nowhere and pushed the flier to Ju-ne's face with manic glee, makes me wonder too. With a sigh i looked at my friend. His brown eyes looking at me in confusion. Shrugging my shoulders, I took the flier out his hand.

"Strange people are common in this oh so great world Juneya. Better get used to it" I said with nonchalance. Seriously, I believe what I said. People are strange. Wherever you are, people are bound to hound you with their 'ideas' no matter how eccentric. That's why I tend to live with my own philosophy, "Go with the flow"  
He scrunch his face and uttered a 'lol' in the background. I just grinned at him. This world may be beautiful but it sure has its flaws. I chance a quick glance at the word 'LOVE' printed on the flier. Love for all things that are holy, in my point of view, is plain rubbish. It's just an excuse for people to term their lust or 'attraction' as 'love'. It's the norm, sadly.

"So where are we off to?"  
My young friend asked me again. It seems he got over his confusion and change topic fast. Man, to be young again. Folding the flier and putting it in my bag, I answered his query.  
"We're off to the local library. They decided to make it our headquarters for our project"  
Our English teacher gave us a task, which includes the cooperation of our school, International iKONIC Academy, and our brother school, C-iKONIC Academy. The task is to make a script about an issue that can be traced back from the past and is existing within today's generation. Make a play out of it, make a movie adaptation, and then voila done. Easy to say but it sure sucks big time.

"Hoo?, library as our meeting place? That's plain ridiculous."

My lips pursed into a grimace. We continue walking to the library, our unfortunate meeting place.  
"I agree. Have you met that librarian yet?"  
I inquire, though based on his earlier reaction. Probably.  
"Yep. My big sister called her 'Miss Minchin"  
The big sister she was talking about is her elder sister.  
"Miss Minchin?" Curious.

"Yes Miss Minchin, remember the tale of Sara, the little princess ? Miss Minchin was the name of the antagonist of the story." 

"That's silly" but fitting.  
That woman is evil incarnate and I am referring to the local librarian.

"Lol but it suits her. The woman is like a Miss Minchin. Ugly and down right evil."

We were about to cross the street when a black motorbike came running fast in our direction. I could only stare dumbfounded while in the background I heard Ju-ne screaming.

My head says evade but I can't seem to move. 

I almost stop breathing 

when

it

stop

right 

in

front 

of

my

frozen

body.

Fuck.

My dyed dark blue hair flows erratic around my forehead, uncomfortable like the owner. My breathing rises and falls in a slow deliberate action. I could smell smoke, static and ..that goddamn poison of the ozone layer. My attention got caught by the motorbike driver, unfastening his helmet. Hair a rusty color of brown, like a decaying metal. My own brown eyes crashes to the black eyed guy who's grinning sheepishly at me.

My mind short circuited. I find myself slapping the grinning face with my backpack who's color coincides my feelings at the moment.

Black and bloody.


	2. Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Black and Bloody.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive the OC's and the plot(?) As for the rest, not mine.

Chapter 2 : Apologies and eccentricities

"...so you've met"

Was Song Yunhyeong, our project leader, stated in leu of greeting. He's the strict type of person. He has his ash blonde hair in perfect style, stylishly disheveled. It was dyed last week, the same date as i dyed mine. Both the result of a failed game. His usually warm brown eyes gazes at me and the dufus beside me with confusion and a bit of frustration. He probably already accepted this sudden turn of event, but not necessarily mean, he had to like it. 

He's my classmate and my friend as well. We've been friends since kinder years. He's brilliant, thus he was elected as leader by the members on our side. I look around the long table of the local library we're currently at. I scrutinized the people seated around me but I made the point of avoiding one owner of a certain color of eyes.

I saw Maya, the girl with her exotic appearance and dark brown hair styled in a Bob cut.   
In our group, she's like a pixie. Little in height but big in attitude specially when it comes to expressing herself. She's currently talking to Lyn who's seated right next to her. Lyn with her brown eyes, and plated brown long hair, exaggeratedly boasted the name of 'Labrador'. An anime character.

Sometimes I wonder when's the time she'll gush about a living breathing person. 

"Kind of. My bike almost crush on him."

The sheepish voice sounded out. I rolled my eyes but never bother to look.  
"Careless, if I say so myself. Reckless driving. Why's he here is beyond me. He should be surrounded by bars not us." 

"Darling common i apologize already-- "  
"First"  
I interrupted him.  
"I am not your anything so shut it. Second, as you said, you almost crush us so, no, I don't have any plan in accepting your apology. So again. Shut it."

"Now now. Let's not be rude... girly"  
A new voice sounded. My eyes twitch in irritation.   
"Excuse you?" I glared at the man.

"Are you deaf?" He shot back. I stared at him from head to toe. He was standing a few distance away from the table so I can see his form. Tall, white and although he wore decent and socially accepted clothes, a pair of blue polo shirt and black slacks paired with black shoes, his upper clothe was left unbuttoned. He's wearing a silver chain as necklace and with his untidy hair and equally untidy behavior, I'll say he failed to meet my standard for common human decency.

"For your definitely lacking information I am male so please, spare me your blindness." I rallied, then I gave him a toothy smile, a mockingly sweet one.   
"Or maybe you're just really stupid?" I tilt my head in mock confusion. "Just like your friend?"

"Hold your claws girly or----"

"What? Hit me?" I leaned my elbows on the table and placed my open palm around my chin.   
"Way to show your barbaric tendencies. Uncivilized much ? "  
I grin.  
"You bitch---!"  
He was acting like he was about to jump me. But Donghyuk, the group leader from the boys side, stood up and stop whatever that uncivilized person was about to do.  
"Hey hey calm everyone! "  
Donghyuk, mercy his kindness, looks at us with exasperation.   
"Do you want us to be kick out from here ? Our basic references are here and if I were you, and yeah, you Kim JinHwan, Kim Hanbin and Kim Jiwon, I wouldn't continue this disruption. Because, who knows? I might suggest you be kick out from this project instead. "

At that comment I seize my movement, an attempt to stop my rolling of eyes. Gosh. When did I became so ... this. I'm better than this.  
"Fine. I'm sorry. I went too far."   
I admitted without preamble. I'm just feeling irritated. No need to push it on other people.

"Tsk. Sorry too. " that new guy uttered.

I said nothing. When the silence lasted long enough, Yunhyeong faced the cause of all this irritation.   
"What about you Hanbin?"  
"What about me?"

Dumb. Is what he is.

Yunhyeong looks unimpressed.

"Man, i apologize already !"

The clicking of heels resounded around the space of the library. All of us froze. One step, two, three and it stop. Next to our table. Shoot.

"What is going on here ?"  
The shrill voice of the librarian echoed like a bitch in heat. Ugh. Even my mind sounds evil. Damn you Kim Hanbin!

"I'm sorry ma'am. My friends seems to forget that this is the library. We will be observing silence from now on. Sorry for the burden. "  
Chanwoo spoke for the rest of us. And isn't that just shameful? We were the one making noises and he spoke for us and the group.   
The look on the librarian's eyes promised punishment.

"Hmm.. Very well then" She looks at each of us like she's memorizing our physical aspects. Probably. No matter how creepy.   
"Remember, libraries are not made for noises. It's for learning not for your personal entertainment.   
" of course ma'am"   
"I'll give you this chance . Another and I might need to do the worst. Am I understood?"  
Her eyeballs bulge out of her eye lids as she talk.  
"Yes ma'am'" we all told her in unison.  
" good" and with that. She turned around and returned to her spot.

All of us showed our relief.   
"Guys, let's not do that again"   
Yunhyeong sighed out.

"Yes, let's not." Us, troublemakers, chorused.

Hanbin went near me and pulled out something out of his pocket. He offered it to me making my eye brow rise.  
"For you, as a form of my apology."  
He smiled uncertainly and look at his 'token' to me.

"What's that ?"

He smiled.

"I heard you love chocolate"

"Fine.   
Apology accepted."

He gave me a grin as I inspect the token. Wonder who's his source though at such a short period of time. But then again, chocolate over source ? 

"Where'd you know this anyway ?"

Source first before chocolate of course.

He look at me then to Yunhyeong and I nodded in understanding. Fair enough.


	3. Cute and Fluffy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Jinan as a popstar
> 
> Imagine Hanbin as his ultimate fan. 
> 
> Imagine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short clip. But I hope this brings you happiness.
> 
> I need my dose of fluff from this long separation of the two (out of media - - Tolkien but who knows? They could have been seeing each other.. I hope)

"Jinan-oppa!"

The short purple-haired popstar glance at the couple of lady-fans who called him and gave them a smile and a wave. This brought his adoring fans to squeal in happiness.

"We love you Jinan-oppa!"

The popstar replied them with a heart hand-sign which produces another squeal of excitement to the crowd trailing him along the hallway of the airport. 

"I love you so much Jinan-hyung!!" 

The whole crowd silence and seemed to freeze upon the male voice that shouted those words. The ultimate idol stop his runway and searches for the origin of the voice. He took out his fashion heart-shaped Eyewear and surveys the people. All the fans gave way to the tall male clad in an orange hoodie and black pants. The male fan seems to be fighting his flustered feeling and brave the stares of everyone, including his most beloved idol. 

"Jinan-hyung, I love you very much please accept my gift!" 

The idol tried to hide his beautiful smile, the fans noted, the idol's reddening ears showed how flustered the idol as well which brings the fans into an uproar of excitement. Their idol is just so cute, they can't help but adore him even more! 

The idol walks toward his male fan and took the fancy paper bag. 

"Thank you, May I know your name?"   
The sweet husky voice of the idol seems to be the end point of male fan's braveness and his whole face reddens. 

"I-I, my-- my name I mean, is, I-I am Hanbin, I'm Kim Hanbin. Thank you for accepting my gift Jinan-hyung!" 

Hanbin stutters his introduction and became flustered even more. This brought the soft smile out of the idol, JinHwan or mostly known as Jinan. 

"Thank you as well Hanbinie." 

Kim Hanbin faints at the endearment. 

The crowd roars in the background. 

And Jinan? He felt helpless and a lot fluttered. Still, he was hopeless to what to do to his cute fan who fainted infornt of him.

Hanbinie..

What a cute name..


	4. If You Squint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There'd be possibilities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Envy. Lots of em.

"Jinaniiiiii!" The crumpled form of Hanbin on the couch whines. 

"and the adorable quail squeaks momma again." Donghyuk yells even in the middle of playing video game against Junhoe who snorted in return.

"Jinaniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" Hanbin ignores the younger men from their snide bickering and focuses on gaining the attention of their hyung, JinHwan, who's busy talking to their other hyung, Yunhyeong, over the phone. Of course, being the insensitive hyung that he is, JinHwan ignores the Hanbin. 

With a petulant frown and a puckered lips, Hanbin whines more. 

"Jinaniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" 

"Silence child."

Donghyuk and Junhoe snickers together at the chide Jinani-hyung gave to Hanbin.

"Ouch! Hyung ouch!" Hanbin fakes-cry at his arms.

JinHwan sighs, exaggerated and stated loudly "You heard that baby whine, Yun? Ya, It seems it's time for me to end this call. The baby is calling. We'll be waiting for you and Bob in Hanbin's apartment. So please drive safely. Bye."   
With that, JinHwan flip the call off and walks to Hanbin's direction. 

" What now child? " JinHwan says in exasperation, eyes rolling in both annoyance and fondness. If only he didn't care at the whining child he's nearing right now, he'd be smacking him surely for being rude. Fortunately for him, he got a special spot right there in his elusive heart. 

"Jinan-hyung" Hanbin mutters though he meets JinHwan with a hug when he's in huggable distance. Hanbin then tugs his hyung so that they both ended up sprawling on the couch. He hugs his hyung tightly, possesively... Well as possessive as he can. How Hanbin wish he can own his hyung without hurting anyone else, he will in a heartbeat. But... He remembers Yun-hyung and Jinan-hyung kissing under the misstle toe three nights ago... And yah... 

Atleast when he dreams of Jinan-hyung and him in a relationship, and that Jinan-hyung loves him as much as he does, then nobody's hurting. Nobody but his heart. But it's fine. He's fine. He's made up of tough stuff. As long as Jinan-hyung is happy in real life, then he can be happy for him too. 

JinHwan observes Hanbin more closely, intensely. Hanbin's been acting strange lately and though he wanted to ask, to pry for the reason, he decided to wait until Hanbin calls for him, as he always do. Yet, no sharing from Hanbin happens, instead he became a contradiction of aloof and clingy around him which is really strange, and a bit painful to grasp. JinHwan wonders if Hanbin found another to cling to? Surely he'll know, or at least he'll notice. He'll even be happy if Hanbin admits if he's having a crush to someone else or being in a relationship already. Even if it will be painful more than he'll ever be able to get used to. He ruffles Hanbin's fluffy and shaggy hair. 

"What's the problem Hanbinie?" at those words, at that soft voice, so tender that even Hanbin's eyes almost waters, he fought it from falling. Breath hitching, Hanbin utters "I'm fine Hyung." 

Humming to force himself from reacting negatively, JinHwan instead hugs Hanbin closely, protectively, hoping that he'll be able to shield his precious person from whatever that's hurting him. "You know that I'll always be here right? I'll always listen." JinHwan added softly. 

"I know Hyung. Just lemme hug you. You're so small like Bobby-hyung's ancient Winnie-toy." 

"Who's ancient brat?" Bobby's booming voice reverberates from the entertainment room they're in. 

"Your Winnie's ancient Bobby-hyung. It's even older than you. Accept it already." Chanwoo snipes from the computer he's using, playing an online game against international online competitors. 

"Shut it Lee Min Woo. Respect your elders. " Bobby bites back. 

"Ugh! Stop using that name already Bobby-hyung!" Chanwoo cries indignantly which resulted in his player character dying. Chanwoo curses in different languages.

"Language brat." JinHwan chided in disappointment. 

"Ha, sucks to be you Lee Min Woo." Junhoe snark loudly at Chanwoo. 

"You too Junhoe." JinHwan extended at Junhoe. 

Chanwoo and Junhoe made faces at each other, to the elders exasperated huff. 

These kids really. Both Bobby and JinHwan thought with affection. 

They love them all anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There might be something more after this. I'm just not sure when I'll update.


End file.
